


梦

by Raf_313



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raf_313/pseuds/Raf_313





	梦

芝诺斯站在淡乳白色的雾中，脸上没有什么表情。  
他知道这是梦，自己穿着完整的外出的衣服而非睡袍，他也知道自己无法主动醒来，索性没有去做些愚蠢的举措。  
空气中混在着一种奇怪的味道，猛一闻，芝诺斯发现是烟草的味道，但是又有些不太一样，某种干制的花香与烟草的味道缠绕在一起，似有靡靡之音，在远处回荡。  
芝诺斯循着味道走去，雾气间慢慢散发出了柔和的光，颇有历史气息的纸灯照出了一条小小的道路。

“夜安。”  
穿过雾气，映入眼帘的是一方小小的池塘庭院，竹筒盈满露水，咚的一声轻轻敲在添水的池中。东方韵味的屋脊下，半开的走廊上，身披红色外袍的人举了举手中的烟杆，露出精壮的胸膛，他并未在意在一个陌生人面前袒胸露乳的姿势，依旧维持着侧躺的动作。  
“很抱歉让你感到困惑。”男人说着，烟杆从嘴边挪开，淡淡的烟圈从开合的唇间吐出。他点点一旁的座位，芝诺斯面色平静地走上前坐下，垂目审视着这个男人。  
“先自我介绍一下，”棕发的男人拢了拢外袍，将芝诺斯还未看清的伤疤遮了起来。“我是一个…嗯…用你们现代人的话来讲，我是一个食梦鬼。”  
芝诺斯的眉头微动，并没有说什么，他侧着脸看着这个男人，男人继续说到：“前几日你做的梦，我很感兴趣，我打算向你购买这个梦。”  
“购买？”芝诺斯已经完全回想不起那个梦。  
“是的，坊间传言的食梦鬼通常都会在梦境主人入梦时强行夺走梦享用”食梦鬼在桌角磕磕烟杆，轻轻吸了一口后继续解释“不过这种梦一般都会变得残缺，梦境主人也会出现一些小小的状况。”  
“我希望和你做等价交换，买来的梦比抢来的好吃多了。”  
“你能支付什么？”芝诺斯看着这个突然出现并且破坏了他的世界观的男人，上下打量着。  
“金钱，权利，力量”食梦鬼用烟杆戳着空气中的烟圈，漫不经心的开价“人类对于这些东西的渴望，我都可以满足。”  
“很抱歉，这些东西我在现实中都拥有。”芝诺斯脱下外套，解开了衬衫的袖扣，将袖子向上折叠，他突然很想抽烟，摸摸口袋，竟然摸到了现实中放在外套里的烟盒。  
食梦鬼从小几下摸出了火柴丢给他，芝诺斯很久没有用过这么古老的点火方式，他划了一根火柴，将香烟点起。  
“既然你都有，那你想要什么？”食梦鬼思考了一会，突然扭头，露出了一个微妙的笑容“需要我给你制造一个伴侣吗？不过只能在梦中用哦。”  
“只能在梦中用？”芝诺斯的指尖火光明灭，他狭长的眼睛慢慢眯起，冰蓝的微光一闪而过。  
“我只是一个食梦鬼，造人这种事情，当然只能在梦里进行了。”食梦鬼撇撇嘴，玉质的烟斗毫不爱惜地在小几上敲敲“所以说，你决定要什么报酬了吗？”  
“我选最后一个。”芝诺斯的烟抽的很快，他在小几的烟蛊里按灭了烟头，盯着食梦鬼开口。“不用你创造什么虚假的人物，我就选你了。”  
“好…什么？！”食梦鬼差点拿不住烟杆，他坐直了身子，不可思议地问到“你再说一遍，我没听…”  
“我说，”芝诺斯有些好笑地看着一脸茫然的他“我要你，不要别人。”  
食梦鬼有些犹疑，芝诺斯见状立马补充“如果你不同意，我就不卖了。”说着，他作势要起身。  
“等一下！”食梦鬼一把抓住了他的外套，芝诺斯低头看着他，食梦鬼灰蓝色的眼中好似闪过一阵雾气，他的表情纠结变化了几秒，选择了同意。  
“好吧，我答应你。”他松开了抓着男人外套的手“不过你得先把梦给我。”  
芝诺斯点头，等着男人用不知道什么的法子取走他脑子里虚无缥缈的东西。  
下一刻，他看到男人又托起了他那根烟杆，并不秀气的手指上还残留有不知是什么年代留下的伤疤，淡白色的伤痕安静地蛰伏在竹制的烟杆上，白玉的烟嘴凑近那张暗红色的唇，饱满的唇珠稍稍用力随即放开，微微开合的唇瓣间，透过淡淡的烟雾，他在两排整齐的齿贝间，看到了艳红的舌尖。  
芝诺斯没有什么表情，他专注地看着食梦鬼的动作，不动声色地换了一个姿势。  
食梦鬼将烟圈吐出，一小口的烟气四散开来，奇异地形成了一团烟雾。雾气在芝诺斯的身边盘旋，自他的眉间引出了一抹淡淡的灰色云雾。  
“就是这个？”芝诺斯一挑眉，他并未感到任何的不适，反而有一种说不清道不明的感觉涌入了他的脑海。  
“就是这个。”食梦鬼将雾气托在手中，左看右看后竟然将它塞入了填塞烟草的烟斗里。“我需要先消化一下这个梦。等我消化后你再来找我…嗯…兑现报酬。”  
食梦鬼说着，不由自主地做了一个纠结的表情，不是不满也不是愤怒，而是一种…难以置信的愉悦？芝诺斯观察着他的表情，分析着男人的心理。  
“那你总要付下定金吧，或者，有没有什么信物？我不做没有保障的生意。”  
食梦鬼思考了一会：“你从这里随便拿走一样东西，再次入梦都可以找到我。”  
他扬起下巴示意芝诺斯，想让他拿走一盒烟草或者是烟蛊，却见男人站起了身子，朝自己走来。  
“你要干…什么！喂！”  
金发的男人俯下身，将食梦鬼拘在自己的双臂间，灿金的长发垂落，拂过身下人的脸颊，他看着这个鬼怪睁大的灰蓝色眼睛，瞳孔中满满地倒映着自己的样子。他将一条腿弯曲，挤在食梦鬼分开的双腿间，红色的和服松松垮垮地用黑色的细绸带系在腰间，随着双腿被分开的动作，修长的大腿一展无余，甚至露出了隐秘的白色布料，现代服装的布料和皮肤嫩滑的大腿内侧相触，粗糙的质感让食梦鬼忍不住做出了干咽的动作。  
“喂…你等一下…！”食梦鬼慌的连烟杆都丢在了地板上，他的脸上泛起了一层红晕，喉间的凸起微妙的上下滚动，眼睛四处乱瞟着，却并没有出手抵挡男人的动作。  
“你的名字是什么？”  
芝诺斯注视着他，冰蓝色的瞳中倾泻着海的波涛，侵略性的气场一瞬间张开，像张大网将食梦鬼牢牢拘禁，掺着危险因子的荷尔蒙快速扩张，将气温骤然点燃。他伸出一只手摸向食梦鬼的腰间，男人倏然红透了脸，终于伸出手想要阻挡他的动作。  
“光…我叫光。”  
芝诺斯快速地抽出了他的腰带，站起了身，面色平静地俯视他。  
可怜的食梦鬼还没有反应过来，衣襟半敞着仰躺在木地板上，神色迷茫。  
这就…完了？  
芝诺斯扬了扬手中的绸缎腰带，嘴角扬起一个笑容。  
“定金我就拿这个了。”  
“.……”光呆呆地看着男人，终于反应了过来  
这个人怎么这样啊！

目送着男人走入浓重的雾气间，光挠了挠自己乱蓬蓬的粽发，将衣服草草地合拢，盘腿坐在了小几前，他捡起刚才扔到一边的烟杆，划亮了一根火柴点燃了烟斗中的梦境。  
也不知道他提出来的要求是突然来的兴致还是想起了什么…  
光凝望着自烟斗中袅袅升起的烟雾，将白玉烟嘴递入了口中。

芝诺斯睁开眼睛，床头的电子钟跳到了6:00，他坐起身，看向缠在自己右手臂上的黑色缎带。梦境里看到的黑色缎带在阳光的折射下，浮现了隐秘的金色花纹。  
还挺可爱的。  
芝诺斯也不知道是对什么做出了评价，起身下了床。

一周的时间一晃而过，芝诺斯穿着睡袍坐在床边，照例将那条黑色的缎带缠绕在自己右手臂上，他的脸上没什么表情，冰蓝色的眼瞳宛如一片寒冰。  
他系好缎带，躺在了床上。

再次睁眼，他又一次看到了那一排小纸灯照出的小路，他的指尖触碰到垂落的缎带，芝诺斯跨步走了过去。  
“哟。”走廊下，食梦鬼盘着腿坐在小几前，手里还举着那根烟杆。  
不过有些不一样的地方是，他身后走廊的墙壁上，挂了一把武士刀。  
芝诺斯在他的面前站定，光有些疲惫地吸了一口烟“我没有想到，你的梦能量这么多，差点我就没从里面出来。”  
他抬头仰视着男人，芝诺斯清晰地看见他下巴上还残留的青茬。  
“你在梦里找什么？”男人开口，脸上的表情晦涩不明。  
“找…一个东西，”光将挂在脖间的坠子拿出，不规则的棱形灰色晶石上，仿佛是被火焰融化出的形状，构成了一个不算太规整的圆形图案。  
“费了好大的功夫才拿回来的。”光嗑了嗑燃尽的烟草，将烟杆放下，指尖摩挲着灰色晶石的吊坠，棕色的发丝间掩映着一道温柔的目光“几百年了，真是让人怀念啊。”  
芝诺斯的目光骤然变暗，他粗暴的扯开领带，将食梦鬼按倒在地板上。  
“又来？！你怎么又要拿我的…！等，等下唔…！惊呼的声音骤然变得含糊不清，光不可置信地睁大他的眼睛，却无法通晓男人的用意。”  
芝诺斯压住了他乱动的身子，用右臂上的绸带一端捆住了他的双手，另一端绑在了廊下的木柱上。居高临下的男人用指腹蹭过他的眼睫，金色的长发垂落在他的肩头，映衬着他冰凉的眼。  
“我说过，你是我的。”男人开口，发胀的头脑中闪过一幅幅模糊不清的画面，他再开口，吐露出温柔的话语“为什么留在我身边，你的眼睛中却倒映着别人的回忆？”  
“不是…我没有在想别人…！放开我！”他妄图曲腿去反抗男人，芝诺斯按住了他的膝盖，将他的腿打开，屈身跪在中间，另只手挑开了他的外袍。  
红袍下是属于战斗者的身躯，大大小小的疤痕在这具蜜色的身体上展现，纯白的棉质兜裆布下，男人的性器官安静地蛰伏着。梦境中的晚风吹拂，光赤裸着身体，忍不住打了一个哆嗦，他胸前褐色的乳粒，随着微凉的夜风慢慢挺立。  
芝诺斯垂眸看着他，如雄狮巡视自己的领地，他抚摸着身下人的肌肤，动作又宛如阴冷的蛇类，目光聚集，死死地注视着自己的猎物。他的头愈发的疼痛，自梦境交出后总会不时地出现的幻觉，让他的眼睛显出一丝赤红，他俯下身，咬住了自己的猎物。  
烟草味的唇相触，蒸腾起无名的触感，金发堆积在光的胸前，搔痒着他的胸口。他们牙齿相碰，力度大到磕破了光的唇瓣，点点的血珠溢出，男人将它们舔舐，再次吻上了这张暗红的唇瓣，舌尖破开齿关进入，勾缠着他曾惊鸿一瞥的嫣红舌尖。光用力挣着，敌不过男人大力的钳制，面红耳赤地和他唇齿交缠。  
芝诺斯的手摸向了他的下身，白色的棉布覆盖着依然苏醒的性器，他合拢手掌揉捏了一把那里，松开光的唇瓣。  
“…！”光大口的呼吸着空气，鬼知道为什么自己现在还会接吻到窒息，他脸上的火烧云一路蔓延到了脖颈，散发出炽热而又香甜的气息。男人的吻向下滑落，在挺立的褐色乳粒上啃咬，留下晶莹的水渍，他看着身下人的腰腹随着呼吸与束缚不断地上下起伏，舌尖划过肌理分明的腹肌，在脐上三分的地方啃噬吮吸。  
“芝…芝诺斯哈…”鬼怪喘息着，烟草味道的呼唤从他不断开合的唇中溢出，芝诺斯神色低沉，快速拆解开那条兜裆布，将白色布料扔到一边。他的目光冰冷而又炽热，一寸寸扫过光的隐私地带，怦然直击灵魂的注视让光忍不住轻声喘息，手臂上寒毛直立，被捕食者锁定的恐惧感与紧张感重新涌上心头。男人的手指在他鼠蹊处徘徊，欲触不触的动作，带着微凉的指尖在他的性器周围徘徊，惹得它直直的挺立起来，在男人的手指旁颤抖的张合着小孔。光绷紧了脚尖，不可思议的快感在他的身下汇聚，最终他宛如崩溃般的闷哼一声，在男人的注视下就这样射了出来。  
“嗯？”芝诺斯的手背上溅到了光的精液，他用指尖将它们刮蹭下来，将光的双退抬起盘在自己的腰间，指尖探入双臀间的秘处，将他的精液推了进去。“我还没做什么，你就忍不住射了？”他看着食梦鬼红透的脸颊脖颈与肩头，将丢在一旁的领带拿了过来，像包装礼物似的，仔仔细细将半挺的性器缠绕捆住，最后在顶端，打了一个松松垮垮的结。  
“唔！等哈…不要！”棕发男人的腰肢向上挺起，与地板间形成了美丽的弧度，黑色的领带包裹的性器，在蜜色的肤色下衬托的无比色情。他的臀肉下意识收缩，将男人的手指夹紧，芝诺斯哼了一声，将中指与也探了进去。  
难受……  
被遗忘在时间洪流中的光已经不记得上一次做爱是什么时候了，熟悉而又陌生的手指探入那处柔软，他的小腿微微用力，下意识地圈紧了男人。探入的手指变多，他感到自己的身体中开始变得柔软，安静的夜里，他甚至怀疑自己可以听到手指抽动所带出的声音。光攥紧了拳头，弓起的腰身突然大幅度的颤抖，他过于用力的扯动胳膊，将缎带绷紧，发出细微的破空声。  
芝诺斯发现了他的异常，他的手指快速地戳刺着那处敏感，光呻吟的声音带着颤抖，簌簌打颤的身体被这种快速的顶弄再度点燃，被束缚的性器又慢慢挺立起来。  
“进…进来呜…”汗水顺着耳廓滑下砸向地板，光觉得自己要晕过去了，他的臀向上抬起，半幅身子都由男人掌控，被火热身体温度温暖起来的手抓着他的大腿。他仰头看芝诺斯，男人抿着唇，衬衫扣到顶端的扣子已经解开，随着他的动作，高强度训练下的肌肉在打开的领口间时隐时现。  
“你属于谁？”他听见耳边传来的问句，高昂的欲望让他的渴望趋近于急躁，他扬起头颅，露出脖颈上青青紫紫的咬痕。  
“芝诺斯…芝诺斯…”恍然间，他仿佛又回到了那个夜晚，窗外是磅礴的大雨，顶雨列队而过的帝国士兵，多玛式的窗边点着一盏火烛，风雨交加下还在颤巍巍的燃烧，昏暗的灯光下，交缠影子将一切都描述的清清楚楚，他记得男人的每一次插入，记得男人落下的每一个亲吻。他无意识地重复着男人的名字，喃喃自语。  
“自始至终…都是你…只有你，只有你…”  
张合的穴口终于被填满，潮热的穴中随着插入的动作挤出滴滴半透明的液体，顺着腿根滑下，落在红的向血一般的外袍上。龟头顶开寸寸软肉，跳动着脉搏的甬道随着心跳一下下绞紧，阴茎上凸起的狰狞脉络快速擦过肠壁，如一把锋利的耙，将滚烫的穴道耙的软糯。  
棕发的男人控制不住地呻吟，混着内里操弄的滋滋水声，在这个空寂的梦境中回荡。芝诺斯一手按在他的腿上，一手按住他不断颤抖的肩膀，他感受到汩汩热液随着抽动不断溢出，搅得穴口一片糜烂，两人的耻毛具被濡的湿透。他的额角滑下一滴汗，砸在光收缩的腹间，烫的他一个哆嗦。  
勃发的欲望让身下的人不自知地溢出了眼泪，他拨开他散乱的粽发，近乎着迷地望着身下人那双半眯的灰蓝色眸子，他听到他的祈求，缎带束缚的性器咋顶端松垮的结中渗出性液，男人握住了光沾满性液的滑腻腿根，将他近乎倒立般的托起，双腿被折叠按住，露出熟烂红透的穴口和泥泞的下身。芝诺斯半抽出了阳具，呼出一口气，调整了姿势狠狠地撞了进去。  
“呜…呜！！”骨架都要被撞散的力度让光的肩胛骨被木地板硌得生疼，不过他已无心去关注背后的情况，胀得生疼的性器和后穴过快的撞击让他濒临崩溃的边缘，他的手腕扯着缎带挣扎着，柔软贴服的料子竟将他的手腕勒得通红发紫。“芝诺斯…芝诺斯！松啊，松开呜…！”  
“再等等，”芝诺斯亲吻着他的腿内侧的，过度的力气让他的唇齿在上面留下了深红的痕迹，随着肌肉一阵阵的绷紧，流畅的线条上逐渐被吻痕侵占。男人用了十成的力气，凶狠到仿若要将囊袋一起塞入，甬道尽头的穴肉痉挛到不受控制地不断收缩，将龟头紧紧咬在深处，却因为男人的动作一次次蛮横抽出，擦过发抖的肠壁，碾压过高度敏感的区域，带出了深处满满的水渍。  
芝诺斯将光的双腿用力向前压去，将他近乎对折的按压住，他俯身向前，用全身的力道顶进最深处的同时，一口咬住了他的喉咙。食梦鬼哑着嗓子颤抖的哭了出来，前端的性器艰难地吐露着高潮的欲望，甬道将肉刃锁紧，仿佛契合多年的锁芯钥匙，顶端的龟头张合两下，将热度惊人的精液尽数打入软绵穴肉的深处。  
芝诺斯解开了他捆绑的领带，束缚了许久的性器迫不及待地释放，因为角度的问题，尽数洒落在了光的胸膛和脸上，男人疲倦地瘫软身子，也不去管脸上的浊液。  
金发的男人深呼吸几口气，将紧绷的马甲脱下丢到一边，再次解开两颗衬衫扣子，他坐在光的身边，点燃了一根香烟，袅袅白烟升起，光朝他努努嘴，芝诺斯解开了缎带，又抽出一根塞在他嘴里，烟对烟的给他点着。

光近距离的看着男人敛下的眼睫，寒冰融化，冰蓝色的眼中恢复了平淡的大海。他伸出抻得僵硬的胳膊，用手指在男人眉间一点。  
当光的手指触在他眉心间的那颗银白色的珠子上时，自他出生来便存在的珠子，散发起了灼热的温度。芝诺斯闭上眼睛，头脑中闪烁过一幕幕画面，战火，刀光，巨大的光球中，包裹着什么…画面转动，曾经好似在某个雨夜昏暗灯光的房间，他们也同样是现在这样…  
待到他再度睁开眼睛看向身下的人，那双曾经盈满战意，沉淀着爱慕的灰蓝色眸子依旧沉淀着深沉的爱意，他将手放在光的胸口，那曾经随着沸腾的热血而跳动的心脏却已然沉寂。  
“…是你。”芝诺斯眼中的红丝渐渐褪去，他沉默一会开口。  
时光的洪流带走了无数人，有一些人却站在岸边，他们无法参与时间的变迁，只能不断的徘徊着，在波涛汹涌的暗流中寻找曾经存在过的痕迹。  
“你永远只能这个样子了吗？”香烟安静地架在男人指尖燃烧着，光抽了一口口中的烟，颇为不适地按灭，从一旁拿过了自己的烟杆。  
“以太自那次灵灾后已经慢慢干涸，现在近乎消失了，如果我不这样，或许我会随着以太的能量飘散在天边。”酸软的手臂举不起烟杆，光慢腾腾地换了一个侧躺的姿势，精液随着他的动作自尚未完全闭合回去的穴口流出。他的脸色红了一下，轻咳一声继续说“不过你的梦境为我提供了大量的能量，或许再过一段时间我可以从梦里出去，到外面的世界看看。”  
带着古老沉淀香气的烟草气息从烟斗中升起，混着现代辛辣的烟味，在重归安静的夜晚腾起。  
“所以说，你刚才气的要死是因为你吃你自己的醋了。”光吐出一个圆润的烟圈，突然说到。  
“不是。”芝诺斯吸了最后一口烟，将烟蒂按在烟蛊中。  
“怎么不是，你就别狡辩了。”光用烟杆戳他，男人一动不动“堂堂帝国太子，没事干瞎吃自己醋。”  
“是皇帝。”芝诺斯垂眸看他，金发披散在肩头，在月光下呈现出惊人的俊美。  
“是是是，芝诺斯·佐斯·加尔瓦斯陛下，你不会现在还叫这个吧？”  
“是。”芝诺斯捉住他的一只脚，握住脚踝细细地摩挲。“现在距离早上六点还有两个小时，我们还可以来一次。”  
“喂，等下，我觉得可以结束了！”  
“你是鬼，又不会有什么后遗症。”  
“鬼也是需要休息的！你给我出去！啊，我的烟杆！”


End file.
